puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Midnight PvP Championship
This event is currently under development and I am building this page as I go. Please do not edit it or take anything as set in stone yet, cause it ain't! ~Tlzallen '“Good against remotes is one thing. Good against the living, that's something else.” ~ Captain Han Solo, Millenium Falcon right|Midnight PvP Put out a call to arms and muster yer hearties mates! These be the times that try men’s souls and prove what they really be made of! Fame, glory and gold can all be yours … if you have what it takes and if you survive! The Midnight Ocean PvP Championship will pit the best of the best against each other in a fight to the finish tournament in Player-versus-Player sea battle. Teams of 5 are invited to register their sloops into this 64-team field that will reward the victorious and vanquish the defeated. Crews reaching the Championship Bracket will compete in 24 PvP matches* over a 4-week span, using skill, strategy and a little luck to earn the grand prize of a half million in gold* and 5 new sloops with standard renames! Teams will stock their ships for the first round with 30 Fine Rum, 100 Small CBs and place a specified amount of poe in the booty chest before each match up. Teams can stock more, but run the risk of giving their opponent’s additional rewards should they not win the fight. As play commences and battles are won and lost, supplies and poe will trade hands and add to the victor’s spoils. At the end of the round, the top four teams will advance to the next round and all ships will keep what they have won or lost during the battles. As the rounds progress, so will the risks. The deposit into the booty chest will grow each round as will the entry fees … but then again, so will the rewards. Teams advancing to the Championship Bracket stand to gain a lot of crew fame, supplies and gold as they win more and more battles. Choose yer teams wisely, as damage taken in one battle will need to be quickly repaired before the next opponent engages you! Every member of the 5-man crew will play a vital role in helping their team win and continue on in the tournament. Strategies for each team will need to include the strength of its members, that of the other team and how to defeat the opposition within the allotted time. * - Based on a full field of 64 teams. Pool Play (Opening Round) Teams will be placed into pools of 8 teams each. Teams will be placed into the pools based on thew crew fame ranking of the team's captain as of one week prior to the event beginning. Teams will then engage in seven PvP matchups in their assigned pool, battling against each team once. After competition in the pool is complete, the top four teams will advance to the next round. The first three (3) rounds of the event are played in a pool format, allowing advancing teams the maximum number of PvP battles. A sample of the opening round of pool play is shown below: Current crew names are for space holding purposes only. Pool Play (Second Round/Quarterfinals) Teams will be placed into pools of 8 teams each. Teams will be placed into the pools based on thew crew fame ranking of the team's captain as of one Pool Play (Third Round/Semifinals) Teams will be placed into pools of 8 teams each. Teams will be placed into the pools based on thew crew fame ranking of the team's captain as of one Championship Bracket The top four teams from each of the semifinal pools will advance to the Championship Bracket and be seeded into the bracket according to their previous performance in the tournament. Ties for seeding will be broken with a coin flip. The Championship Bracket is a single elimination format. However, while the team winning the entire event will go 3-0 in the Championship Bracket, all teams in the bracket will play three matches so as to determine places third through eighth and the proper payouts for each team. Teams battle their assigned opponent until their is a victor. This means the Championship Bracket, while smaller in the number of overall matchups scheduled, may take as long as pool play while teams battle to gain strategic advantage to claim victory. right|Midnight PvP Championship Bracket ='''The Rules= ''Event Dates'' To be determined. ''How to Enter'' So take a look over the rules listed below and register yer team today by sending Tlz_allen a PM on the Main Forums with the following information: * Crew Name * Sloop Name * Crew members names (5 maximum, includes a designated Captain) * Alternate’s names (2 maximum) * A completed registration also includes a 5,000 poe Round 1 entry fee that is non-refundable unless the tournament is canceled. Entry fees may be given to any of the following members of the flag Rising Phoenix: Xxxxxx, Xxxxxx; Xxxxxx, etc.. (TBD) ''NOTE - Teams from other oceans may compete and are invited to do so. However, they are required to meet all of the criteria for the event and must provide their own ships for use.'' ''Section I. General Registration Information'' * All ships entered into the event will be sloops. * The event will be non-sinking. The only exception to this rule is if your flag is at war with another flag in the competition and you battle each other. Should two such vessels meet in the competition, the game mechanic will take over and a losing vessel could be sunk This would result in an immediate application of the scoring system being implemented for a win and a loss. Teams that enter the competition, and are at war with another flag that may enter the competition, will need to register the names of additional sloops for use in case one of theirs is sunk. * Crews may NOT change vessels between battles, unless a vessel is sunk under the conditions of Section I.2 * All ships will be manned by 5-man teams, and must designate a team captain. Teams may list two alternates to be part of the team, but only 5 mates are allowed on the ship at any given time. Prizes will be given to the team captain in sets of five and poe in amounts divisible by 5. How those awards are divided up is up to the team captain and will not be handled by the tournament director or any of its affiliates. * Crews may enter more than one team. Entries are taken on a first-come, first-entered basis. * Team members must be legitimate pirates within the YPP game (names will be randomly checked) and may be on one team only. Team members of one team may not appear as alternates on another team. * The team’s captain must be the deed holder of the vessel(s) to be used in the event so that information can be quickly found should a tiebreaker or other information need to nbe acquired. All battles will be credited to his/her crew and affect that crew’s fame rating. * The field of teams will be 64 maximum, and will be divided into 8 pools of 8 teams each. If entries do not reach the 64-team maximum, the field will be altered to maintain the highest level of competition possible and maximize the opportunity for PvP matches. * Teams will be seeded into the tournament using the crew fame rating of the team captain as of one week prior to the event beginning. * The captain of each team will be jobbed into the crew of the Tournament Director during each round of competition. Additional crew members from each team may also be jobbed in, but only the team’s captain may correspond over the chat channel to keep chat-clutter to a minimum. Violators will be dismissed from the jobbing crew without warning. * All ships will be ported at and battle within one league of their assigned island. On site charting may be available, but trading deeds and charting the course may take additional time and cause a team to miss its assigned start time. Being able to fully chart your own team is highly advisable. * When preparing to engage for a matchup, the weaker ship MUST engage the stronger vessel to avoid the latter incurring an encounter with the Black Ship. ''Section II. Competition Rules & Requirements'' * Each ship shall start each round with the following minimum stock on board: 100 small CBs 30 fine rum and a specified amount of poe in the Booty Chest. Ships will restock to these minimums before each match. Ships may take more stock if they choose. The starting Booty Chest amounts prior to each battle are as follows: ** Round 1 – 1,000 ** Round 2 – 2,000 ** Round 3 – 10,000 (semifinals) ** Round 4 – 20,000 (finals) * Failure for a team to reset their vessel to the minimum levels prior to the next battle will result in an automatic forfeit of that match, regardless of the outcome of that match if it is played out. A team not resetting its rum/shot/booty chest prior to a battle will receive -2 points while the other vessel will receive 1 point. * While dockside sales at the island may be able to support the rum/shot requirements for the event, teams are encouraged to make sure that they have ample supplies for the event and may want to sail their own supply ship to the competition site. * Each ship will pay the tournament director the round entry fee prior to the round beginning or forfeit all matches in that round. All ships must check in 30 minutes prior to the first match, or at 8:30 a.m. Pirate Time (GMT-8) and must pay the non-refundable Round Entry Fee. The Round Entry Fees are as follows: ** Round 1 – 5,000 ** Round 2 – 5,000 ** Round 3 – 10,000 (semifinals) ** Round 4 – 20,000 (finals) ** PvP Matches for each round are set on a specific timetable which will be followed. Matches will last a maximum of 30 minutes. This time frame is designed to encourage teams to engage each other quickly and not ‘dance’ around the Battle Navigation Board. 25 minutes into the match, the tournament director will announce, “5 minutes remaining, engage NOW!” * There will be a 5-minute grace period at the start of each match for teams to engage in the battle. If a team fails to show for their match, they will receive -2 points while their opponent, if ready for battle, will receive 0 points. Start times for each match in pool play are listed in Pirate Time (GMT-8) and are as follows: ** Match 1 – 9 a.m. ** Match 2 – 9:35 a.m. ** Match 3 – 10:10 a.m. ** Match 4 – 10:35 a.m. ** Match 5 – 11:10 a.m. ** Match 6 – 11:45 a.m. ** Match 7 – 12:20 p.m. * If a vessel is engaged by a brigand enroute to a PvP matchup, the match will be suspended until the end of the regularly scheduled matches and played immediately following the last matchup. ''Section III. Scoring and Advancement (Rounds 1-3) * After each match in a round of pool play, ships will receive points depending on the result of their match. Points will be awarded as follows: ** Winning vessel: 1 point. ** Losing vessel: 0 points. ** No Me lee within time limit: -2 points (negative) for '''BOTH' vessels * If two teams have equal points totals at the end of their round of pool play, the following tiebreakers will be administered: ** Head-to-Head result with each other. (round) ** Most Wins ** Fewest Losses ** Most goods acquired in that round’s pool play. ** Most poe acquired in that round’s pool play. ** In the event that none of the above tiebreakers determine a winner, the two teams will face off in a final PvP matchup without a time limit. The two ships will battle until a winner is decided via me lee, sinking or one ship concedes and disengages. * The top four (4) teams will advance from each round to the next round. ALL teams will be allowed to keep all poe and supplies they win during the round. This will help advancing teams fund subsequent rounds, as well as enhance their winnings in the tournament. ''Section IV. Championship Bracket & Tentative Prize Structure'' * The final 8 teams will be placed into a standard single elimination bracket (as seen above), and will be seeded by their performance in the tournament. ** Team 1 vs. Team 8 ** Team 2 vs. Team 7 ** Team 3 vs. Team 6 ** Team 4 vs. Team 5 * Winners will advance toward the championship match to the right of the bracket, while losing teams will compete for the consolation title (5th place) to the left. All teams in the Championship Bracket will compete in 3 matches regardless of how they perform. * Championship Bracket matches will be a fight to the finish, with subsequent matches starting 10 minutes after the end of the last battle preceeding the next round. allotted a maximum time limit of 45 minutes. All battles must begin within 5 minutes of the stated time and will be checked against the crew fame records of the team Captain. A team not ready to go at the stated time will forfeit their match and advance in a negative fashion within the bracket. * All ships will reset their vessels prior to each round in the Championship Bracket as outlined in Section II.1. * Final prize awards are determined by the number of entrants in the tournament and are estimated as follows based on a full field of 64 entries: ** First Place – 500,000 poe, 5 sloops with standard renames, 5 medals ** Second place – 350,000 poe, 5 medals ** Third Place – 250,000 poe, 5 medals ** Forth Place – 150,000 poe ** Fifth Place – 100,000 poe ** Sixth Place – 75,000 poe ** Seventh Place – 25,000 poe ** Eighth Place – 0 poe ** ''All awards will be given to the team’s designated captain and he/she will be responsible for dispersing those awards to their teams.'' ** ''NOTE - ALL prizes for the event will be awarded on Midnight Ocean.'' Category:In-game events